Nadie Engaña al Corazón
by Tellus jaci
Summary: Cap:8 -. Tiene detención el lunes x la noche ¡¡lean!, muy bueno, ¡Spolieres de HP5! rr
1. El comienzo de un extraño dia

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuidado Spoliers del libro 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Bueno una vez t esto dicho es bajo su propia responsabilidad leer este fic ,así que no digan que no les advertí, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Ah!! Otra cosa, los personajes de Harry Potter ni nada lo relacionado a el me pertenece, por excepción de la trama de la historia, todo eso pertenece a la maestra J.K. Rowling (ojalá y ponga fecha del libro 6 pronto) y ala Warner, tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos, ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión y ocio, ahora si ahí va:

 I-. El comienzo de un extraño día

"Parece una mañana normal, sep eso creo, veamos, Harry… se frota la frente (de seguro le pica la cicatriz, no es raro, últimamente sucede a diario, y no decir de sus sueños), Neville, el esta poniéndole una sustancia extraña a su mimbulus mimbletonia o como se diga, Seamus, tal vez se este dando un baño en perfume o inventa nuevas frases para llamar la atención de Parvati, en realidad es desesperante ya que tienes que acaparar el baño por que si no, el tipo se encierra por dos horas hasta que es tan tarde que apenas y llega a clases, y Dean ya ha bajado se rehúsa a esperar a Seamus a q salga del baño y yo estoy buscando mi libro de pociones ( no se como le hice para caer de nuevo en la estúpida clase de Snape, pero si quiero ser Auror, tengo q tomarla), Harry quiere que bajemos"

-Ya bajo, si quieres adelántate, no encuentro mi maldito libro de pociones

-vale, te espero en la sala común

~*~*~*~

- Pensé q no bajabas – riñó Harry algo enfadado

-  lo siento pero es que el libro no aparecía por ningún lado, pero ya lo encontré, ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – contesto un apenado Ron

- En el comedor o en la biblioteca, supongo

- Bajemos – dijo Ron decididamente

- ¿A dónde rayos vas?, el comedor es para allá  -dijo Harry señalando hacia la izquierda y con un aire notoriamente molesto

- a la biblioteca quiero ver si ahí esta Hermione- respondió el rojillo con una mueca a su amigo por su mal genio

- vamos primero a comer, es más seguro q ella este en el comedor, q en la biblioteca- decía el niño q vivió mientras elevaba el tono de su voz

- Mira Harry si quieres ir a comer y no quieres acompañarme, esta perfecto, pero no es necesario que Grites, entiendes- Contesto Ron  tratando de conservar la calma, aunque sus orejas empezaban a ponerse notoriamente rojas

- Yo no le he gritado a nadie, Te estas haciendo igual de paranoico que Hermione, te hace daño estar tanto tiempo estudiando con ella- contesto Harry gritando (N/A: Lo se, lo se, pero así se ha vuelto Harry =P)

- Retráctate Potter, por que haz querido decir que Hermione es una paranoica, loca- mientras Ron decía esto su rostro se ponía mas rojo que un tomate(n/a: jitomate) maduro – y te recuerdo que es tu amiga y como tal no deberías andar diciendo esa clase de cosas- Ron elevaba su tono de voz, pero sin pasar del limite aunque visiblemente su cara ya lo había hecho

-Mira Weasley, piensa lo que quieras, yo jamás dije o insinué eso, pero lo que no cabe duda es que te estas volviendo paranoico, y ve a donde te de la gana, yo voy a desayunar, no valla a ser que lo paranoico se pegue- y dicho esto Harry viró a la izquierda y desapreció en el pasillo.

~*~*~*~

"Como puede haber dicho eso!!!!, yo hubiera sido capaz de decir eso, pero Harry!!!!!, es imposible, se supone que yo soy, el que me peleo con Hermione, el que la critico, el que digo cosas malas de ella, soy el que la hace llorar, No es posible que Harry halla dicho eso de ella halla dicho que era una paranoica, no tiene ningún derecho a llamarla así, , es un estúpido como se atreve a insultarla delante de mi" 

Ron seguía ahí parado, hecho una furia y sumido en sus pensamientos, su cara seguía tan roja como antes y sus puños realmente apretados, parecía apunto de golpear a alguien, todos los que pasean a su lado cambiaban su dirección o pasaban en un santiamén, no fuera que ese tipo loco, al parecer el portero de Gryffindor les fuera a hacer algo, solo alguien que pasaba por ahí fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle y preguntar que le pasaba, 

-Ron Weasley, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto una chica de ojos azules

-eh? – Ron acababa de salir de su trance

- he dicho que si te sientes bien- volvió a decir la chica

- oh, si me encuentro bien-, dijo con algo de malicia en su tono de voz

- Perfecto, solo que me preocupaba por ti, no luces muy bien ¿sabes?- dijo la chica  decididamente, pero ala vez con un tono preocupon

-Oh...-sentía que sus mejillas ardían – gracias por preocuparte por mí, lo que pasa es que acabo de tener una discusión con Harry – también sus orejas ardían y no precisamente de rabia si no de pena, le avergonzaba saber que una chica se preocupara por el, pero le dedico una sonrisa a la chica

-¿Y hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?, creo que puedo ver la forma en la que tu y Harry se pueden arreglar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- Tal vez – respondió el rojillo, con un poco menos de rubor en sus mejillas

-bueno cuéntame que sucedió, vamos Ron

- Bueno veras, Harry como siempre se  despertó malhumorado y…- y así Ron siguió contándole, y ella escuchando cada una de las palabras que salían de esa hermosa boca, - pues no se, me molesta, que Harry se halla referido así de Hermione, simplemente me saca de quicio -, y mientras que decía esto, el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente los puños 

- Mmmmm, creo que aquí hay un problema, debido a que te sientes mal por que tu amigo, "insulto" a la mejor amiga de los dos, por así decirlo, pero…- la rubia se detuvo

-¿Pero que?, anda dilo- reclamo el pelirrojo un tanto desesperado

- No te vallas a enojar, pero tu te sientes con el derecho de gritarle, ofender y lastimar a Hermione, crees que ella es de tu propiedad o algo por el estilo, ya que si alguien dice algo malo de ella tu te enojas, es como una especie de celos…- Ron enrojecía a cada palabra de la chica de ojos azules-… creo-  concluyo la rubia con una mueca de disgusto, como si le doliera dar esa explicación

- Pe, pe, pero – Ron titubeaba y seguía tan rojo como un Weasley apenado (N/A: jjajaja, que original soy = P)

Toda esta escena de Ron y la chica hablando a la mitad de un pasillo, mientras Ron se ponía de mil colores, parecía algo extraña, parecía mas bien como si Ron se le estuviera declarando a esa chica o algo por el estilo y causaba las miradas y cuchicheos de cuanto pasaba por ese lugar.

- Weasley, no pensé que te gustaran las locas- dijo una burlesca voz que desentonaba en la platica de Ron

- Sinceramente, creía que tenías cerebro suficiente para elegir alguien decente a quien tener como novia, pero ya veo que no – dijo otra voz a un más burlesca e hiriente que la anterior

-¡Ah! Pero si son las estúpidas de Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown – dijo la rubia enfurecida - ¿que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, por que no se van a pintar las uñas, o a retocar su maquillaje, creo que todavía se les nota la cara de descerebradas que se cargan-

- Mira Loony Lovegood, cállate, no hablamos con locas esquizofrenicas, como tu, solo hablamos con gente decente y razonable como Weasley, pero ahora veo que también esta perdiendo la cabeza, igual que tu maniática- dijo Parvati

- Parvati Cállate y hazme el favor de ir a otro lado a pregonar tu sarta de babosadas, y dejarnos en paz a mi y a Luna, la cual por cierto no es una loca y quiero que las dos se disculpen con ella- dijo un enardecido Ron

-Mira Weasley sueñas, no nos vamos a doblegar ante un pobretón y una esquizofrenica, entendiste- respondió una Lavander con muchos humos de superioridad

- Sabes luna mejor nos vamos a otro lugar donde no halla tanta gente sin cerebro- dijo Ron tajantemente, tomó aluna por la mano y se dirigieron al comedor

- Haz lo que quieras Ron pero cuando Hermione se entere se va a decepcionar mucho de ti- Lavander, venenosa mente acababa de amenazar  a  Ron y tal vez su veneno había comenzado a penetrar o tal vez no.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, tal vez en este capitulo los Spoliers sean de lo mas mínimo, pero en los próximos capítulos veremos más Spoliers, bueno esto empieza como un Luna/Ron, pero  ala larga va a ser un Hermione/Ron, los primero capítulos van a ser narrados desde el punto de vista de Ron, pero habrá algunos que serán desde la mente Hermione o de Luna (todavía no esta definido), y pues básicamente la historia es de cómo Ron descubre a Hermione como la chica que le gusta pero va a haber muchos celos en el camino, algunos capítulos serán Song chapters, pero eso será conforme se desarrolle la historia, y pues bueno, espero que les guste el comienzo.

Este capítulo va dedicado, para: Grecia (mil grax por tu amistad y apoyo, sigue escribiendo!!!) Annita(chiquilla, tu tamb mil gracias x todo, y sigue con tu historia), Jessi(aunque he hablado pokas veces con ella se que le gustan los Hr/R),Lance Gryffindor (niño, ojala y me leas, una saludote hasta tu zarancho XD), Guaricha (ninia,  oshe, vamos a darle lata a frutas, haber si no empezamos un mes después, este va super dedicao para ti, ah y tamb hay que reclamarle al el rolly tu mail, okas, chao), y para polgara( que me cae muy bien aunque no hablo seguido con ella)

Manden Rewies, y besos y saluditos, byes!!!!

ATTE: Risha Weasley ^ 0 ^


	2. Niñerías, Risas, Gritos y el Final de un...

Wolas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí el 2º capitulo, espero que les guste!!!

Los guiones (-) significan diálogos, las comillas (" ") pensamientos  y las comillas y las flechitas juntas (" ") es la voz de la cabeza de Ron [creo que en este capitulo todavía no aparece esa vocecita.

Bueno unas cosillas, como saben Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a  la Warner, no lo hago con fines de sacar dinero ni nada x el estilo, lo hago por que  un día me desperté creativa y no tenía nada que hacer, aclarado esto empecemos.

Una cosita más **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO SPOLIERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!!!!!!!! Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, luego no digan que no advertí, ahora si disfruta de este fan fiction.**

II-. Niñerías, Risas, Gritos y el Final de un Día Extraño

Ron desayunó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras platicaba con Luna e ideaba un plan para que todo se arreglara entre el y Harry.

Por unos instantes, lo último que había dicho Lavander parecía como si hubiera hacho el efecto esperado por ellas, pero al siguiente instante Ron lo olvido momentáneamente.

 No sabía por que tuvo temor de las palabras de Lavander, a que Hermione se enterara de que había estado con Luna Lovegood, después de todo Luna no era mas que su amiga, igual que Hermione, aunque Hermione no tragaba para nada a Luna, pero por que se preocupaba, al fin y al cabo las dos simplemente eran sus amigas, no tenia ninguna clase de relación amorosa con ellas, era como si el temiera que alguna de las dos pudiera ponerse celosa una de la otra, algo verdaderamente extraño, que causo una risa mental a Ron.

~*~*~*~

Ron se dirigía a clase de pociones, tal vez Hermione y Harry ya se encontraran en la mazmorra, y tal vez sería difícil hablar con Harry en clase, por lo cual creía que estaba bien hablar con el después de la clase.

Pociones trascurrió sin el menor percance, Snape para nada que le bajo puntos a Gryffindor ni a ninguna otra casa, tampoco le dio puntos a Slytherin, y para sorpresa de Ron, la poción le quedo a la perfección.

Snape pensó que Hermione le había ayudado como solía hacer con Neville en años anteriores, pero al darse cuenta de que Herminio estaba en los primero asientos y ron en los últimos le pareció imposible, así que no dijo nada.

Al sonar la campana Ron salio corriendo tras Harry, quien  había recogido muy rápido todo y había salido a la velocidad de la luz, pero la buena condición física de Ron (gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch), lo alcanzó y lo tomo por el brazo

- Espera Harry tenemos que hablar, lo de en la mañana fue una reverenda estupidez –, dijo  de verdad arrepentido, - no debí sulfurarme de esa, manera, al fin y la cabo yo le he dicho cosas peores a Hermione, mira esta Mañana ninguno se levanto con sus mejores ánimos y estábamos un tanto irritable, así que perdóname, todo fue una tontería – Ron decía todo esto de verdad y esperaba una repuesta de su amigo

- Creo que tienes Razón, yo no me levante de humor, además eso fue una niñería de los dos, deberíamos, dejar de hacer eso, tenemos 16-, dijo el niño que vivió, la principio con un semblante serio, pero luego soltó una carcajada, sincera y relajada.

- Si tienes razón, después Hermione dirá que seguimos siendo unos niños, cuando ya somos unos hombres- El pelirrojo bromeo y también rió

- Si, ¿amigos?- y el niño que vivió le tendió la mano y Ron le respondió

- Parece que han arreglado sus niñerías – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, sin duda la de Hermione y ambos el pelinegro y el pelirrojo soltaron una carcajada aun mayor.

~*~*~*~

Ron caminaba tranquilo por los terrenos hacía el castillo, regresaba de la practica de quidditch, iba solo, debido a que Harry no lo espero, tenía que llegar pronto a sus lecciones de Occlumency y Hermione estaba ideando algunas cosas para  la P.E.D.D.O., así que le había tocado regresar de la practica solo, mientras caminaba sumido en su imaginación, choco contra alguien, era Luna, a quien saludo efusivamente con una gran sonrisa

- ¿y como fue todo con Harry?- pregunto Luna

- Muy bien gracias a ti – dijo mientras hacia como si la señalara pero en realidad, le ponía el dedo índice sobre la nariz de forma juguetona

- ¿A mi?, pero hombre, si yo no hice nada, solamente te escuche y ayude a que sacaras tu ira, por así decirlo, prácticamente tu fuiste quien ideo la forma de reconciliarte con el, yo solamente te di la razón- respondió luna y la final salto una carcajada un tanto desquiciada (todos saben a que clase de risa me refiero), y Ron aunque la principio, se saco de onda, luego no le importo y empezó a reír como maniático con ella.

De tanto reír, Ron se tiro al suelo y cogió a Luna de la cintura y la tiró también a la hierba húmeda y mullida de los terrenos de colegio.

Cuando terminaron de reír ambos estaban tirados boca arriba con ambas manos en el estomago, el cual les dolía de tanto reír.

Ron se levanto de un salto y se sacudió, para luego ofrecerle la mano a Luna, la cual primero la observo con sus saltones y azules ojos para después aceptarla pero, tan solo era una trampa, ya que ella tiro muy fuerte de su brazo, y aunque Ron fuera, la fuerza bruta en persona, la chica logro tirarlo, como consecuencia de esto hubo otro ataque de risa hasta que ambos se dieron cuanta que estaban en una posición algo inadecuada.

 Ron estaba con las piernas abiertas y  recargado con sus brazos y Luna estaba en medio de Ron, así que callaron y esta vez se levantaron rápidamente, nadie dijo nada y caminaron en silencio hasta que Ron despido a Luna en un pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

~*~*~*~

- Ron, que bueno que te veo, ven siéntate – dijo unja alegre Hermione

-espera solo voy por mis cosas para hacer mis deberes, espérame- respondió amablemente el pelirrojo a la chica del cabello alborotado

- OK

 Ron corrió a su habitación por sus libros y pergaminos, y prontamente se encontró de nuevo abajo y fue a sentarse donde Hermione.

- Ahora si Hermione ¿de que me querías hablar?, - pregunto curiosos el rojillo

-¿sabes que andan diciendo las descerebradas de Parvati y Lavander?- pregunto un poco seria la muchacha

- Podría decirse que cualquier tontería, no es raro en ellas- respondió despreocupado 

- Pues haz acertado, dicen que tu y Loony Lovegood  son novios- la seriedad de Hermione desapareció y a esto vino una risa floja y tonta, inusual en ella- Como lo vez, que cosas dicen ¿no?, que tu y esa lunática son novios, eso si que es un buen chiste- Hermione continuaba riendo pero el semblante amigable de Ron ya había desaparecido y a cambio había arrugado el entrecejo 

- No la llames lunática, y su nombre es, Luna, no Loony, ah! Y tampoco es mi novia, entendiste, solo es una amiga- dijo malhumorado

- ¡Mira que bien!, ¿y desde cuando defiendes y te juntas con esa niña loca, mimada, hija de papi?- pregunto a una Hermione que había perdido su toque encantador y ahora se le veía enojada

- No la llames así, Luna es mi amiga, y me junto con ella desde esta mañana, ¡y si te gusta, si no, pues que lastima! – Ron en esos momentos gritaba y toda la sala  común los miraba

-Mira, pues allá tú si quieres andar con esa desquiciada- grito Hermione y con esto termino su discusión

Ron cogió sus cosas y subió a su dormitorio, al llegar se metió en su cama y corrió los doseles, prendió su varita y  empezó a hacer el ensayo que les había dejado Snape para el día siguiente.

~*~*~*~

"Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño, primero discuto con Harry por una bobada, luego las zorras de Brown y Patil me amenazan de una estupidez que al final me ha causado problemas, luego una chica que en mi vida había conversado decentemente, y me ayuda a reconciliarme con Harry.

Luego por la tarde me topo con ella y apenas nos dirigimos unas palabras reímos como si hubiéramos perdido un tornillo, y nos encontramos en una posición un tanto inadecuada, y luego nos vamos como si nada, llego a la sala común y  discuto con Hermione y defiendo a Luna y si cuento lo de en la mañana ya van dos veces q la defiendo, pero no lo se, es algo extraño que me sucede cuando estoy con ella.

Tal vez solo me caiga bien, o tal vez sea un sentimiento más profundo, pero no lo se, es que es tan linda, bueno a decir verdad no es linda, sus ojos le dan un aspecto extraño, pero es tan agradable, y me entiende bien.

¡¡¡AAAhhhh!!! Que es lo que estoy diciendo, estoy confundido, pero y luego Hermione, por que me enojo si alguien que no sea yo la lastima, por que odio que alguien que no sea yo o Harry se le acerque, creo que mejor me duermo, espero que mi confusión se acabe mientras duermo".

Dedicado para: Grecia, Ann, Lalo, Guaricha y todos los que me lean, un saludote y un beso, espero que les halla gustado.

Por favor déjenme Rewies, se siente muy feo no recibirlos, no les cuesta nada, además de que nos suben la auto estima y nos invitan a seguir con el fic.

Oka, Chao, Se cuidan, bye!!

ATTE: Risha Weasley Longbottom ^_^


	3. Conversaciones Mentales

Los guiones (-) significan diálogos, las comillas (" ") pensamientos  y las comillas y las flechitas juntas (" ") es la voz de la cabeza de Ron [creo que en este capitulo todavía no aparece esa vocecita.

Bueno unas cosillas, como saben Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a  la Warner, no lo hago con fines de sacar dinero ni nada x el estilo, lo hago por que  un día me desperté creativa y no tenía nada que hacer, aclarado esto empecemos.

Una cosita más **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO SPOLIERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!!!!!!!! Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, luego no digan que no advertí, ahora si disfruta de este fan fiction.**

III-.Conversaciones Mentales

El día gris y gélido entraba por las ventanas del castillo, mientras que la mayoría de sus habitantes apenas despertaban de un profundo letargo, un joven ya vagaba entre los pasillo haciendo la ronda de rutina que le tocaba hacer los miércoles por la mañana, este joven era Ron Weasley, uno de los prefectos de 6º año en Gryffindor, el otro era Hermione, pero esta mañana Ron se había negado a esperar a Hermione para hacer su ronda habitual, no la quería ver, no quería saber de ella, estaba molesto, confundido, dolido,  no sabia que sentía, lo único que sabia es que no la quería ver, no después de la discusión de la noche anterior.

Su ronda se había desviado un poco, mas bien demasiado, se encontraba cercano a la torre de astronomía, tenía que regresar a seguir vigilando las áreas  cercanas a las salas comunes, para que cuando dieran las 6 llevar su informe con los jefes de casa, lo último no era muy agradable, ya que ninguno de los jefes de casa eran de las mejores pulgas de Ron (N/A: Si no entendieron la expresión, se los explico al final).

Ron vio su reloj y se percato de que la hora de su ronda había terminado, pero no sentía deseos de ir a llevar el informe a los jefes de casa, además si iba en ese mismo instante se toparía con Hermione, y no quería verla, así que siguió subiendo a la torre de astronomía.

Cuando entro se sentó en el borde de la ventana más grande.

Su vista se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, donde se podía apreciar un débil amanecer, ya que el día era frío y nublado, Ron soltó un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo que por su mente pasaban unos extraños ojos azules, y al siguiente instante unos grandes ojos marrones, ambos pares de ojos a Ron le parecían lindos.

"¿Pero como me pueden parecer lindos los ojos de Luna?, son tan raros, tan únicos, tan especiales…¡¡¡BASTA!!! , ¡Basta Ronald!, como te pueden parecer lindos los ojos de una persona que apenas acabas de conocer, los ojos de Hermione son lindos y bueno tienes 6 años de conocerla, no es tan raro, pero que cosas digo, me estoy insinuando a mi mismo que me gusta Hermione, valla que tonterías"

"no son tonterías" dijo una voz proveniente su cabeza

"Claro que son tonterías, como puedo pensar que me gusta Hermione Solo es mi amiga, o como puedo pensar de esa forma en Luna, apenas y he hablado unas cuantas veces con ella, sin contar que las primeras ocasiones me pareció excéntrica, por supuesto que son tonterías"

"No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos"

"¡Calla!" 

Ron sacudió su cabeza y miró su reloj, se hacía tarde, pero de seguro Hermione ya no estaría entregando su informe, así que salio a toda maquina de la torre de astronomía.

~*~*~*~

-Hola – saludo Harry, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos

-eh… Hola – respondió Ron

- Hoy saliste más temprano que todos los miércoles – dijo el pelinegro

- Si, desperté muy temprano, de hecho no dormí muy bien que digamos- respondió  el rojillo

- ¿No dormiste acaso por la discusión con Hermione? – Pregunto Harry

- ¿te lo dijo Hermione? – respondió Ron con otra pregunta

- Si, pero no me respondas con preguntas 

- OK

-¿Por qué discutieron?

- ¿Que no te lo dijo ella? – respondió Ron con una mueca (n/a: ya saben como es Ron, un tanto cabezota)

- Nop  – negó el niño que vivió

- Por un chisme, por su imprudencia, Solo por que alguien que no le cae bien es mi amiga – dijo Ron mientras el tono de su cara subía junto con su tono de voz

-¿?

- Solo por que las tontas de Parvati y Lavander dicen que Luna y yo somos novios- agrego un molesto Ron

- Ya había oído algo de eso, ¿pero hablas de Loony Lovegood de Ravenclaw?- dijo Harry un poco sorprendido

- ¡No es Loony, es Luna, L.U.N.A, ¿entiendes?

- OK , lo comprendo, ¿entonces si andas con ella?

- ¡No!, solo es mi amiga- gritó Ron, sin percatarse que toda el comedor lo miraba

- Aja, como no- dijo Harry sarcástico

- Ush!!!, que no entienden ni tu ni Hermione, NO SOMOS NOVIOS – después de gritar esto, Ron se levanto, tomo una tostada y se dirigió al salón de transformaciones.

~*~*~*~

Todavía en la cabeza de Ron resonaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Harry NO SOMOS NOVIOS …"Aun" pensó Ron.

"pero que diablos te pasa Ronald" , se dijo Ron a si mismo, todo eso era tan extraño…

"Lo que sucede es que  quieres que Luna sea tu novia", dijo una voz en su cabeza, la misma vocecilla de la vez anterior

"Claro que no", riñó Ron a la vocecilla de su cabeza

"Piensa lo que dices"

"bueno tal vez, ¿pero y Herimione?" le dijo Ron a la voz de su cabeza

"No lo se, crees que tengo que saberlo todo", respondió la voz de su cabeza con tono ofendido

- Señor Weasley, parece que sus pensamientos son muy importantes, pero podría prestar un poco de atención a la clase – reprocho la profesora McGonagall, mientras que a Ron se le subían los colores

- Claro Profesora – dijo un apenado Ron y este dejo a un lado sus discusiones mentales.

Gracias a:

Ann (Luna no es una arrastrada)

Lolit (bueno tamb Ron tiene algo con Luna, pero termina con herms)

Howl  (espero que te guste el capitulo 2 y 3)

brujita (Ginny, si poko a poko la voy a poner, tal vez hasta el 4 o 5, y coon harry, pues, quien sabe, yo la veo con dean thomas, pero bien y termina con harry)

Saria (sip viva el hr/R, aunque en esta hitoria va a tardar unos cuantos capitulos)

Ingid6 (bueno pues si ron va a desarrollar un cariño especial por luna y hasta llegan a ser novios, pero tinenes razon ron quiere a Hermione, aunque en el libro lo veo medio difícil, si me gusta, pero esque, en este libro hubo tan poco, espero que en el proximo halla mas, pk si no…, Rowling se las vera conmigo)

VA dedicado a : Ann, Lolit, Howl, brujita, Saria, Ingid6, Grecia, y ami amiga del alma Guaricha 

Y please dejemme Rewies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Encuentros en la Biblioteca y Antes de C...

Hola aquí con el capítulo 4!!!!

Los guiones (-) significan diálogos, las comillas (" ") pensamientos  y las comillas y las flechitas juntas (" ") es la voz de la cabeza de Ron.

Bueno unas cosillas, como saben Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling (haber si le pone fecha al libro 6)  y a  la Warner, no lo hago con fines de sacar dinero ni nada x el estilo, lo hago por que  un día me desperté creativa y no tenía nada que hacer, aclarado esto empecemos.

Una cosita más **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO SPOLIERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!!!!!!!! Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, luego no digan que no advertí, ahora si disfruta de este fan fiction.**

IV-.Encuentros en la Biblioteca y Antes de Clases

- ¿Vienes a comer? – pregunto Harry tan cautelosamente, como si esperara que Ron se le echara encima, después de lo del desayuno

- Eh…, no, tengo que ir a la Biblioteca a dejar unos libros, te veo allá – Dicho esto nuestro lindo pelirrojo, doblo hacía la biblioteca y se perdió en el pasillo

Ron iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al entrar choco contra alguien, ese alguien, salía de la biblioteca y se encontraba cargando una gran montaña de libros, que al chocar contra Ron cayeron al suelo, Ron lo más que pudo hacer fue acomedirse ante esa persona.

Tomo el mismo libro  y al mismo tiempo que la persona que los llevaba, sus manos se encontraron, ahí fue cuando Ron sintió algo especial y volteo a ver a esa persona, era Hermione, pronto a Ron se le subieron los colores y a ella también, fue una reacción mutua.

Los dos estaban de mil colores, ambos se miraban profundamente a los ojos, Ron tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos seguían haciendo contacto, pero de pronto algo hizo despertar a Hermione de ese trance en el que se encontraban.

Hermione recogió todos los libros que cargaba antes de que Ron los tirara al suelo y salio huyendo rápidamente, pero Ron reacciono a tiempo, la alcanzo y la tomo por el hombro, con delicadeza.

- Hermione, espera… creo que tenemos que aclarar las cosas – dijo Ron 

- No tu haz elegido, así que no tenemos nada que hablar – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione se había ido dejando ahí solo a Ron.

~*~*~*~

Un cabizbajo Ron entro por la puerta del Gran comedor, y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, y en el primer puesto vació que vio se sentó.

Estaba triste y tan confundido que no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, poco le importaba estar lejos de Harry, poco le importaba que en el otro extremo de la mesa su hermana, Ginny, estuviera abrazada de Dean Thomas (n/a: jajaja, lo c soy mala, muy mala), poco le importaba que un niñito de segundo hubiera derramado el jugo de calabaza sobre el, solo le importaban dos cosas , o mas bien dos personas, dos chicas, quienes le habían robado el interés por las cosas, le habían quitado el apetito, le habían quitado el sueño y que solo le habían dejado, tristeza, confusión y duda.

Súbitamente Ron sintió una palmada sobre su hombro, volteo y  se dio cuenta que era Harry, su mejor amigo, que tenia un rostro de preocupación, pero este era diferente al que llevaba a diario, este iba dirigido a Ron, y únicamente a el pelirrojo.

- Ron, no haz comido nada ¿estas bien? – pregunto Harry muy preocupado, ya que Ron no dejaría de comer por cualquier cosa

- …. , Ron seguía perdido en la inmensidad del universo

- Ron… - pregunto cuidadosamente Harry, pero no hubo respuesta, así que tomo a Ron por los Hombros y lo sacudió muy fuerte, y mientras Harry esperaba la reacción de Ron, se sorprendió al verla

- Ah… Harry hola, ¿me decías sobre la tarea de Herbología? – Respondió Ron de lo más Simple

- No, te pregunte que si ya comiste – dijo Harry demasiado angustiado de ver a su amigo así

- Eso… si ya me llene, vamos por las cosas de la siguiente clase – respondió un no muy convincente Ron

~*~*~*~

Ron y Harry salían por la puerta principal hacía los invernaderos, Harry conversaba con ron, el cual solo respondía, si o no, pero al parecer no ponía atención ala conversación, seguía en dilemas mentales.

- Ron Weasley…Harry Potter – grito llamándolos una voz femenina

- Esa voz… es Luna- dijo Ron muy bajo, aunque Harry también lo alcanzo a oír, mientras  que a nuestro Pelirrojo le brillaban sus lindos ojos azules de una manera muy especial 

- Ron  - Era luna quien había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Ron, quien ya parecía una manzana roja (n/a: no piensen que no han de saber de que color es una manzana, pero tenía que especificar el color, también hay manzanas verdes, amarillas y rositas, y no me imagino a Ron verde o amarillo)

- Luna, ¿Co, Co, Como estas?- pregunto ron tartamudeando, su presencia lo ponía nervioso

- Bien Gracias ¿A dónde te diriges? – Luna también se había puesto roja al  hacer contacto con los ojos de Ron

- A Herbología ¿y tú? – Ron se había detenido y quedado frente a Luna, mientras Harry veía la escena tras Ron y soltaba ligeras Risitas

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me pregunto que nueva cosa extraña halla traído Hagrid, tal vez una arpía – dijo Luna y dedicándole una sonrisa linda a Ron, extraña, pero linda

- Tal vez – tan solo la idea parecía graciosa, aunque no dudaba de que fuera capaz, pero la idea era graciosa y Ron comenzó a reír y casi instantáneamente Luna reía junto con Ron.

Harry solo los observaba, era tan raro, tan inusual, tal vez eran tal para cual, tal vez no, hacia una extraña pareja, pero sin dejar de ser linda. En ese momento Hermione iba pasando y Harry la intercepto, la tomo por el brazo y señalo hacía donde se encontraban Ron y Luna riendo como tontos, al ver la escena, Hermione, se soltó de Harry y lo tiro contra el piso, Hermione corrió hacia el invernadero, Luego se escucho la campaña de entrada y Harry  también corrió al invernadero, dejando  a Luna y a Ron.

Pronto estos salieron de sus carcajadas percatándose que la campana ya había sonado y que llegarían tarde, así que cada quien salio disparado a su respectiva asignatura.

En clase Ron tuvo que trabajar con Michael Coner (el ex de Ginny) y con Padma Patil,  por haber legado tarde, todos los demás equipos eran de dos, así que Hermione y Harry, estuvieron juntos en la clase.

~*~*~*~

- Hermione que te pasa, por que me tiraste al suelo cuando te mostré a Ron y a Luna riendo como tontos – pregunto Harry a Hermione 

- Harry pon atención a lo que haces – decía Hermione para evitar la pregunta de su amigo

- Hermione no me cambies la conversación, ahora dime la verdad que ya se que es lo que te pasa – dijo Harry tomándola por el brazo fuertemente (n/a: Harry, se ha vuelto muy tosco, y no me maten x ello, acuérdense que esta amargado)

- Harry no vuelvas a hacer eso que me lastimas- dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha

- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, pero ahora dime por que reaccionaste así, y no me puedes mentir, q se que te sucede – dijo Harry algo apenado por haber lastimado a Hermione 

- Si ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntas – pregunto Hermione aun frotándose el brazo, que Harry le había lastimado

- Quiero estar 100% seguro – respondió Harry

1000 grax x sus Rewies,  y sigan dejando mas y mas, espero que les guste esta historia.

Este capitulo va para, Guaricha, Ann, Grecia, Saria, Ingrid, brujita, Howl, Lolit y para Voldemorcia(Consu) y para todos lo que me lean

Please dejenme rewies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. La Tarea de Pociones y un Abrazo

Los guiones (-) significan diálogos, las comillas (" ") pensamientos  y las comillas y las flechitas juntas (" ") es la voz de la cabeza de Ron 

Bueno unas cosillas, como saben Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a  la Warner, no lo hago con fines de sacar dinero ni nada x el estilo, lo hago por que  un día me desperté creativa y no tenía nada que hacer, aclarado esto empecemos.

Una cosita más **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO SPOLIERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!!!!!!!! Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, luego no digan que no advertí, ahora si disfruta de este fan fiction.**

V-.La Tarea de Pociones y un Abrazo

- El libro que necesitas esta en la sección de  encantamientos, librero 45, fila K- madame Pince le daba indicaciones a Ron de donde podía encontrar un libro para la tarea de encantamientos.

El libro debía pesar al menos una tonelada, o eso le pareció a Ron, era de los libros que Hermione consideraba de lectura ligera (N/A: ósea era el libro 5 más el 4 multiplicado por 12)

Ron buscaba una mesa tranquila y alejada del bullicio habitual de la biblioteca, para leer todo eso tendría que concentrarse, a sí que se dirigió ala mesas alejadas de donde estaba madame Pince y el resto de los estudiantes, casi al final de la biblioteca, donde por las ventanas  se podía observar lejano el pueblo de Hogsmade, ahí donde siempre estaba desierto y solo habían ido en 4º año cuando trataban de ayudar a Harry  a encontrar la forma de respirar bajo el agua.

Ahí en una de las mesas vio una cabellera rubia y rizada un tanto despeinada, era Luna, quien, leía un libro y anotaba algunas cosas, pero que al parecer no le servían de mucho pues estaba al borde de la histeria.

- Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba frente a ella

- ¡Ron!, me asustaste –dijo Luna un tanto alterada

- Lo siento, no pretendía eso – se disculpo Ron

- No esta bien, solo que estoy desesperada, no me entra en la cabeza eso de las pociones y tengo que entregar un ensayo para el viernes, se que todavía me queda tiempo pero no lo comprendo del todo- dijo Luna con un histérico chillido, que nadie escucho, debido alo retirado del lugar de donde estaban las personas

- Calma, ¿puedo ayudarte? – pregunto Ron

- ¿Eres bueno en pociones? – respondió Luna preguntando

- Eh… quieres la verdad – pregunto Ron

- Claro

- La verdad es que no soy muy bueno, pero de todas formas el año pasado tuve la oportunidad de no tomar de nuevo pociones, y mírame este año la estoy tomando de nuevo, tal vez te pueda ayudar – Respondió sinceramente Ron

- Me gusta tu Sinceridad – dijo Luna ruborizada

- y a mi me gustas cuando te pones roja y sonríes de esa manera – exclamo Ron que estaba más rojo que su mismo cabello

Ambos se miraron por un tiempo indefinido y luego Ron le pidió a luna la tarea y la ayudo, la ayudo lo más que pudo, en la tarea, acto seguido, Luna comenzó a elaborar su escrito, al igual que Ron comenzó con su tarea de encantamientos.

~*~*~*~

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- pregunto Harry al ver a Ron entrar por la puerta de la habitación de chicos de 6º año

-Estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo el trabajo de encantamientos – respondió Ron mientras ponía su mochila sobre la cama, Ron mostraba una gran sonrisa y tatareaba una alegre canción

-¿Y desde cuando sales tan contento de la biblioteca? – pregunto Harry, queriendo sacarle alguna información a Ron

- ¿contento?, siempre estoy así, bueno, que descanses, tengo sueño – dijo Ron mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la pijama

- OK, buenas noches… que sueñes con Luna – la última parte la dijo en un tono sumamente bajo que Ron no escucho.

Ron se metió a la cama y corrió los doseles de su cama, pero que rayos le había dicho a Harry, claro que estaba inmensamente feliz y claro que había una razón, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, esa razón era Luna Lovegood.

"Luna me hace sentir tan bien, ella es genial, es fantástica, es, es…"

" es una chica y ella al parecer te gusta", era de nuevo esa voz de su cabeza, esa molesta vocecilla, siempre se metía en lo que no le importaba, siempre interrumpía sus pensamientos, que lata daba.

"Luna, por supuesto que es una chica, ni que fuera ciego, pero es que ¿en realidad me gusta?, no se, siento algo especial cuando estoy con ella y me fascina estar con ella, además es linda, simpática, amable y siempre me escucha, cuando necesito hablar, cosa que no puedo hacer con Harry, el pobre tiene bastantes problemas, o con Hermione, es una chica simplemente no entendería"

"Luna también es una chica"

"Si, ya se que es una chica, pero con ella es diferente, es especial"

" ¿Luna o Hermione?"

"Las dos, no, Hermione, no, no,  Luna…"

"Mira niño mejor ya duérmete, estas confundido"

~*~*~*~

- Próximo fin de semana, salida a Hogsmade, para los de 3º en adelante, los que quieran ir por favor denme sus permisos, hasta mañana a las 4:30 p.m. (n/a: tomen en cuenta que es  jueves), así que los que quieran darme desde ahora sus permisos, háganlo- concluyó McGonagall con su típico aire de severidad

Eso fue lo primero que escucho Ron, bajando a la sala común

 -También quiero hablar con los prefectos de la casa, así que por favor los espero en mi oficina, en 10 minutos, sean puntuales– y dicho esto McGonagall salio por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Ron tomo su mochila y salió  por el retrato de la dama gorda. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a el despacho de McGonagall, pero aun faltaban 5 minutos, solo había alguien mas ahí en el despacho y no era McGonagall, era Hermione, quien estaba leyendo, o al menos eso parecía, así que Ron entro sin hacer Ruido y se sentó en una de las sillas que había al frente del escritorio.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada furtiva, pero Ron no se percato, la chica volvió a su falsa lectura (a ella que rayos le interesaba ese libro:*síntomas de la menopausia y como evitarlos*, solo lo había tomado para fingir que leía y no verse obligada a una conversación con Ron), volvió a lanzarle otra mira a Ron, el chico seguía con la vista perdida, pero sorpresivamente este volteo la cabeza en dirección a Hermione, la cual se puso sumamente roja de haber sido descubierta.

Ron, ni de chiste se dio cuenta, que Hermione tenia un color rosa chillón en su cara, el seguía perdido en alguna galaxia lejana, pensado en sabrá dios que cosas, de seguro en Loony, pensó Hermione, como odiaba a esa mocosa, era tan tonta, parecía una loca y no tenía ni pizca de bonita, no sabía que le veía   
Ron, Pero que diablos le ocurría, desde cuando criticaba tanto a la gente, desde cuando se había vuelto Parvati o Lavander, además si la tipa esa le gustaba a Ron no era su problema.

- ¡Hermione!, que rayos te sucede - Ron la tomo con delicadeza de las muñecas, se comportaba muy extraña, de pronto le había puesto las manos en el cuello y lo había empezado a estrangular, por suerte Ron era más fuerte que ella, y se la saco de encima

-¿eh…? – Hermione parecía confundida, aunque en su rostro seguía esa mirada psicópata

- ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Ron quien se encontraba muy, pero muy asustado, jamás había visto de esa manera a Hermione

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Hermione, aun seguía confundida, pero su cara de psicópata ya había desaparecido

-Pues de pronto dejaste caer el libro, me tomaste por el cuello y me empezaste a estrangular – explico Ron, quien aún sostenía las muñecas de Hermione

- Ah…eso…lo siento- su rostro empezó a arder, al analizar toda la situación, incluyendo que estaba sola con el chico del cual estaba enamorada y que el la sujetaba de las muñecas

- Hermione, no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste mucho – y dicho esto el pelirrojo la estrecho entre sus brazos, soltándola de las muñecas

Hermione respondió, el abrazo y ambos hubieran deseado permanecer así por más tiempo, era tan agradable estar unidos, parecía como si hubieran sido hechos  para estar juntos por siempre y nunca jamás separarse, pero los pasos de alguien más anunciaban que tenían que romper esa conexión mágica.

Así que con mucho esfuerzo, Ron retiro sus brazos de alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Hermione (n/a: tal vez no sea tan bajita, pero recuerden que Ron es muy alto), ambos se pusieron d pie y se acomodaron las túnicas, solo por costumbre, y Hermione tomó el libro que yacía en el piso y lo acomodo donde lo había encontrado.

Después de esto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban en un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que esos pasos que se oían alo lejos se materializaron, eran los prefectos de séptimo.

Dedicado para: **Rupert**** Fan (te quedo superclifragilisticoespiralidoso, el chap de blow, no pude mandarte rehuye pk mi compu Esta ½ rancia y no quiso) **

**Hildis**** (no te enojes flaquita, lo siento si te grite horrible el jueves, pero, últimamente, yo tampc estoy de humor, perdóname, TQMMMMMMM)**

**RoSe** (amigoicha, no dejes que condor te enfade, dale el avión y evitalo, una abrazote, ojala y te guste)

**Annita** (xica tenemos muxo sin hablar, ojala y un dia de estos nos encontremos y hablemos, dedicadisimo para ti)

Para La **chikibruja, ****Ginnetta, y ****Felipe, que a  los 3 los quiero un buen y aunque no lo lean, me inspiran, en especial, mi niño=D **

También va super especialmente dedicado para los que me leen y me dajn un rehuye, pk me animan a seguir, un besote y un abrazo, espero que les halla gustado

_ATTE: Risha Weasley Longbottom ^_ ^_


	6. Luna la acomedida e Imagenes que impacta...

Nadie engaña al Corazón

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!, este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Hermione, así que   eso "  " serán los pensamientos de la hermis, espero que les agrade el capitulo

**¡¡¡¡¡SPOLIERS DEL LIBRO 5!!!!**

Esto por ningún motivo me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (haber si se pone a trabajar y empieza a escribir el libro 6 y nos da una probable fecha, y que no pase lo mismo que con el libro 5, lo cual lo dudo y también a La Warner, quien, quieren hacer la peli 4 en una sola parte, ¡Malditos!, espero que recapaciten y tan siquiera la hagan en una parte pero q sea de 4 horas o algo asi, en fin después de desquitar mis traumas personales, ahí les va.

6**-. Luna la acomedida e imágenes que impactan**

 "Que divertido, tengo que vigilar a los de tercero  hasta llegar  a Hogsmade, y lo mejor, con Ron" una desanimada chica entraba al baño de chicas, en sus manos llevaba un bulto de ropa, además de una botellita con una poción, y su varita

Después de que Hermione salió bañada, cambiada y con el cabello seco y recogido, tomo su insignia de su mesilla de noche y la colocó sobre la capa.

- Los de Tercero Síganos – dijo un pelirrojo, el cual hacía suspirar a Hermione.

El camino transcurrió sin más, Ron adelante y Hermione atrás cuidando a los de  tercero. El camino fue silencioso para Hermione, se olvido por un momento del gran alboroto de los de tercero.

-Hermione, ya podemos irnos, ya cumplimos con nuestro deber – decía Ron a  una distraída Hermione 

- ah!, si claro ya voy – dijo Hermione, pero en verdad no sabía lo que hacía, así que empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pero al lado de Ron. Últimamente, no había habido mucha comunicación entre los dos, bueno al menos de parte de ella, todavía recordar el incidente del abrazo, se avergonzaba, así que evitaba a Ron o todo lo que le recordara a Ron, osease Harry.

"hay mi cabeza, me duele espantos, ¿que paso?", Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, así que se semi levanto, y pudo ver a dos borrones, todo era confuso.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes? – una voz masculina

- ¿eh? -

-¿estas bien?, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermaría?- de nuevo la voz masculina, la vista de Hermione se aclaraba, podía ver que la voz que escuchaba era la de Ron, y a su lado estaba… "Oh no, esa tipa, que hace aquí"  pensó Hermione al ver a Luna

- Estoy bien -, dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose los jeans que llevaba bajo la capa, al igual que la espalda

-¿Segura? – esa era la voz de la estúpida que le estaba quitando a Ron

-Si, perfecta – dijo Hermione, pero pronto le vino un leve mareo y se tambaleo

-No no creo que estés, bien – de nuevo Loony

-Claro que estoy bien, estas loca, ya alucinas – respondió Hermione de la manera más fría posible, Ron frunció el entrecejo 

-Hermione ella solo quiere saber si te encuentras, bien, después de tremendo Golpe, cualquiera se preocupa – refunfuño Ron, quien se le veía entre disgustado y angustiado

- Ah  que acomedida, bueno ¿pero que me paso?-

- Ron y yo nos encontramos, te salude, pero parecías ida y de repente te estrellaste en la pared, te golpeaste muy fuerte y quedaste inconsciente, estábamos a punto de llevarte a la enfermería, pero despertaste y pareces estar bien, bueno o al menos eso dices – respondió Luna a la velocidad de la luz

-¿Ron que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Hermione ignorando a Luna

-Ya te lo explico Luna, y no seas tan grosera – dijo Ron, en verdad se veía  furioso

-¿me estas diciendo Grosera? – pregunto Hermione muy ofendida

-Si- respondió Ron

- Mejor me voy, creo que lo loco se pega- y Hermione se dio la media vuelta

Luna lloraba en silencio

~*~*~*~

- Ash Harry, pero es que esa tipa me pone de pésimo humor, me desquicio con su sola presencia, y más aún, pensé que Ron ya no le iba a hacer tanto caso, después de lo del abrazo- dijo Hermione ligeramente ruborizada

-¿Cuál abrazo?- respondió Harry con mucha curiosidad

Hermione acababa de meter la pata, Harry no sabía nada sobre el abrazo, ella no le había dicho nada y al parecer Ron tampoco. 

-eh… ¿dije abrazo? – dijo Hermione tratando de enmendar su error

-Si, claramente- 

- eh… creo q me confundí, quise decir beso, si eso es - 

-¿se besaron, tu y Ron? –

-NO!!!!! – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de mil colores

-Solo nos abrasamos, no, no, no, en realidad no paso nada- mintió Hermione, era la peor mentira que había dicho en su vida

-Vamos Hermione, soy tu amigo, no me mientas, dime que paso, entre tu y Ron

- nada…

-Hermione…

-nada…

-Dime!!!

-No paso nada

-Hermione estas mintiendo, ya dime – dijo Harry  mientras perdía la paciencia y comenzaba a elevar su voz

-esta bien lo que sucedió fue que Ron y yo nos dimos un abrazo, pero no fue un simple abrazo, fue mucho más, fue místico, al menos para mi…- Hermione parecía arco iris, era difícil distinguir de q color estaba en ese momento

- OK, no le veo lo místico, es normal, siempre que abrazas o tocas a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón sucede eso, sientes que es místico, pero en realidad, solo son hormonas, que se alborotan, sentí eso cuando salí con Cho el año pasado, pero créeme cuando estas todo el verano encerrado en casa de tus aburridos y patéticas tíos, piensas y reflexionas demasiadas cosas- dijo Harry como si todo fuera tan simple y aburrido

- Mientes, no todo es igual, esto de verdad fue profundo y no fue una simple traición de mis hormonas – alego Hermione

-Aja, ahora quiero oír una de vaqueros – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

- No de verdad –

- Vale, lo que digas, ahora quiero que me digas, por que tú y Ron se abrazaron, cuando fue - 

- Ok, mira, ¿te acuerdas, el jueves que nos llamó McGonagall a su oficina?

- Nop-

- No importa, el caso es que llegue en cuanto ella nos dijo que fuéramos, pero el despacho estaba vació, así que me senté, pero escuche unos pasos y me asome  por la puerta, vi que era Ron, pero me quería hacer la desentendida , así que tome, el primer libro que vi, por cierto muy aburrido, era sobre la menopausia -

- Hermione, no me cambies el tema  - dijo Harry haciendo una gran mueca de disgusto

-Ok, ya va,  y entro Ron al despacho yo según esto estaba leyendo, pero nada de atención le ponía a al libro, me la pase, mirando  sus lindos ojos azules, por alguna extraña razón, el estaba perdido en su mundo, y su mirada me hipnotizo o algo así, así que tire el libro y empecé a alucinar con la tal Loony Lovegood y imagine que la estaba estrangulando cuando en realidad era a Ron, y luego todo paso muy rápido, y de pronto estábamos abrazados, y pensé que desde eso íbamos a llevarnos mejor o algo así, por que estoy más que segura que para el ese abrazo también fue especial-

-Pues no se que decirte, pero y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ron? – pregunto Ron, dándole  el avión a Hermione

-No se, de seguro con su "Lunita" – dijo Hermione  haciendo un meloso tono de voz

- Celosa - una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por los labios de Harry

-¡No estoy celosa! – grito Hermione

Harry iba  responderle, pero algo lo dejo impactado, algo que en su vida hubiese imaginado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca demasiado abierta para disimular la sorpresa y el impacto que eso le causaba

ok, va dedicado para: Hildis (chiquilla,  no toy nojaa, solo piensa las cosas)

Rupert Fan (ninia, siguele con tu fic, y muchos saluditos)

Annita(ninia, tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ojala un dia coincidamos en el msn, tengo muxo q contarte, sigue con tu fic)

Rose (ojala y te guste y no me presiones tanto, oks??)

Hannel (quien lee mis fics, aunque no le gusten los fics)

Nau Azakura (ninia del mundo caracol,m jajajaja vi tu program, te oshes rar, pero sales, bien, ojal ay te guste, ¡Soy tu fan numero uno! XD)

Y todos los que me mandaron un super rehuye, los quiero mucho, spero q les halla gustaooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. El dia que a todos Casi les da un Infart...

SPOLIERS DE EL LIBRO 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninguno de los personajes son mios son de J.k. Rowling

7-.El día que a todos casi les da un Infarto

-¡¡¡Es que eso es imposible, no lo creo!!! – decía Harry, seguía sin asimilar lo que había visto en las 3 escobas

- Pues créelo, lo viste, aunque yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Hermione un tanto sorprendida

- es que eso es tan inimaginable – 

 - Harry ya tranquilo, paso y ya que, además no creo que tu tengas razones para ponerte así,  no te importa es su vida, no tu vida – dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Harry

- No, no lo digo por que me preocupe, es solo por ti, es que pensé que eso te perturbaría demasiado, tú sabes a que me refiero – dijo Harry tratando de esconder la verdad

- Harry, no sabes mentir, no me afecta, me sorprendo, pero en fin  es su vida, ahora dime ¿acaso te importa tanto que la hermana de tu mejor amigo se este besando con uno de tus compañeros de habitación?, pareciera que ella es tu hermana – dijo Hermione

-No, para nada, pero es que no me imagine a Ginny jamás besando a Dean Thomas, además, estaba dando  un gran espectáculo, y, y…. No me imagino lo que diría Ron o su madre si la hubieran visto – apuro Harry

- Mmmm, creo que tienes Razón – respondía Hermione poco convencida

~*~*~*~

-¿Qué fue eso? –

- Queso -

-No de verdad, no bromees, tu lo sabes y yo lo se-

-Pues si ya lo sabes para que preguntas, valla pregunta mas tonta, fue un beso, debo confesarte que el primero –

-Ya se que nos besamos, Ron, pero… ¿fui la primera persona que besaste?-Pregunto una chica de ojos café pálido, casi amarillos

-Si – dijo Ron totalmente rojo

-Valla, ¿y que te pareció? – 

-Excelentemente fantástico, aunque no tengo nadie con quien comparar – pero al terminar la frase Ron recibió un coscorrón

- Eres un tonto, pero me halagas -

-Gracias, Gracias- 

-Que modesto, pero dejemos las bromas de lado y respóndeme que significa todo esto Ron – pregunto la muchacha

- Pues, que tu y yo nos besamos y que tu, tu… me gustas y que si ¿quie, quie, ee, quieres  ser mi, mi, mi, novia? – Ron parecía carbón al rojo vivo, en ese mismo instante se podría asar carne en su cara (n/a: se imaginan a mi niño lindo con un pedazo de carne en la cara???, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, lo siento, pero es que, todavía no me tomo la medicina y cualquier cosa me provoca gracia)

-¿Me lo dices de verdad?- pregunto Luna

-Si- asintió Ron

~*~*~*~

-¿será cierto eso? – preguntó Seamus a Neville

-No lo se, hay que preguntarle a Harry o a Hermione- respondió el simpático Neville

Ambos chicos entraban a la sala de Gryffindor  y oportunamente, vieron a Hermione haciendo sus deberes

-Hola Hermione – dijo Neville

-¡Ah! hola Neville, Seamus, siéntense – respondió Hermione

-Gracias-

-Hermione te queríamos preguntar algo, ¿podemos? – dijo Seamus

-Por supuesto –

-Bueno es que veras, últimamente hemos notado que Ron pasa demasiado tiempo con Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, va en 5 año…- Neville fue interrumpido por un respingo de Hermione

-Por supuesto que se quien es esa niñita tonta, pero bueno continúen- Hermione guardo silencio y dejo que Neville prosiguiera

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente, le preguntamos que si le gusta o que si y tiene algo con ella y nos dijo que no, pero se molesto mucho por la pregunta, tu, ¿Qué sabes, hay algo entre ellos dos?- termino Neville

- ¡Mira Neville no se, ni me interesa lo que haga Ron con esa tonta, si es su novia, pues que pena por el y si no, me da igual! - el tono de voz de Hermione ya había subido bastante y era nada cortes, como la principio

-Hermione, no era nuestra intensión, hacerte enfada, pero no te pongas así – dijo con voz nerviosa Seamus

- Lo siento, no se, que me sucedió – se disculpo una apenada Hermione

- Esta bien, de todas, formas gracias -

-No, esperen, pero ¿por que preguntan todo esto?- cuestiono Hermione

-No por nada Hermi – Dijo Neville muy nerviosos

-Ahora me vas a decir y no me vuelvas a decir Hermi, me entendiste – Hermione, ya no era, la chica intelectual, prudente y razonable, estaba, enojada y fura de control, y en la sala común todos la veían por los semejantes gritos que pegaba

- Es, es, es, ta, bien, no, no, te, vu, vu, el, vo a de, ci, cir así -

-Neville, dime que es eso, que no me quieres decir, ¡¡¡anda!!!-

El pobrecillo de Neville, estaba demasiado asustado, jamás había visto a Hermione de esa manera, en verdad era escalofriante, el no era el único que estaba asustado

- Hermione, no creo que sea… cual es la palabra, prudente que te lo digamos – dijo Seamus igual de temeroso  que Neville

- Así que tu también lo sabes Seamus, anda díganme, es de Ron y esa Zorra de Lovegood, verdad, ¿verdad? – en ese instante Hermione si que daba miedo, por que además de estar gritando, empezaba a llorar

-Hermione Cálmate –

-estoy calmada, pero difamen la verdad –

- Bueno es que, vimosdalunauyronmbesandoserdyñluegsoronledijopalunaquesiqueriasersunoviadylunaledijowauesikj – dijo Neville demasiado rápido que ni el mismo entendió, pero, al parecer Hermione si había entendido.

-¡¡¡¡Lo sabia!!!! – y dicho esto, Hermione quien ya parecía una loca salió corriendo a su habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas

Jajajajajaja q mala soy, muajajajajajaja, todos sabíamos q esto iba a pasar algún día y pues… fue hoy, jjajajajaja, lo c para todos los fans Hr/R incluyéndome a mi q lastima, oigan, pero no c desanimen, acuérdense que yo apoyo100% a R/Hr y que esto no c va a quedar así, pk yo escribo el fic y decido lo q pasa, jajajaja, lo siento, pero es que hoy hubo examen de física y c me seco el cerebro de tanto pensar estaba de lo + difícil y x eso estoy diciendo tanta burrada.

Oka ahí va, esto fue dedicado para:

Rupert Fan, ROwse, hilda, chico dos letras, El chico del subsuelo(Cuero amor de mi vida), ann de weaslley, lalo del zarancho, bety, karlita, Nayla y pss par todos lo q me leen un beso y una gran saludo los quiero chau chau.

Dejen Rewies!!!!!!!!!1111

ATTE: RLW (rishaweasleylongbottom)


	8. Tienen detención el Lunes por la noche

8 -. Tienen detención el Lunes por la noche+++++++

La gran puerta de roble  se abrió y por ella entraron una pareja de jóvenes, la chica era rubia y el chico pelirrojo, caminaba abrazados pero en silencio.

La hora de la cena había pasado hacia unas cuantas horas, por lo cual también había pasado el toque de queda, eran las 10 p.m. el toque de queda era a las 

7 p.m.

Caminaron a prisa por los pasillo, si un profesor los pillaba tendrían problemas, se suponía que tenia q haber regresado de Hogsmade  a las 4, de eso hacían 5 horas.

- Ron, yo aquí me quedo -

- Pero Luna, yo no quiero dejarte- dijo Ron haciendo cara de perrito desamparado.

 - Ni yo a ti pero si nos ve un profesor, nos va a ir muy mal, sobre todo a ti que eres prefecto – dijo luna muy seria

- Ya suenas como Hermio… - de pronto la voz de Ron se apagó

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su novia

- Nada, pero tienes razón, me tengo que ir – y por último se despidió de la chica con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

~*~*~*~

- ¿a que hora llegaste anoche? – preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo

- No lo se

- ¿y se puede saber por que tan tarde? – inquirió Harry, levantando las cejas

- Pues estaba con Luna – respondió un poco colorado

- Luna Lovegood ¿Qué rayos hacías con esa niña? - 

- esto… lo que pasa es que Luna es, es mi novia – lo último casi no se había escuchado, pero Harry lo comprendió perfectamente

- ¡Valla! ¿Y desde cuando?, que lo tenias muy bien escondido

-Desde ayer por la tarde – Ron, ya no era más que un tomate parlante

- Espero q no te pase lo mismo q a mí con Cho

Ron no respondió al comentario de Harry. Luego Ron entró al baño y al salir Harry ya no estaba en la habitación. Bajó a la sala común a buscarlo, pero solo encontró a Hermione hundida en una pila de libros, con su cabello más desastroso que nunca, su cara no se veía, solo se podía apreciar su mano la cual copiaba rápidamente, fue hacía la mesa donde ella se encontraba y se sentó.

Hermione al sentir q alguien la acompañaba, elevo la cara, para encontrarse con un sonriente Ron, bueno de Hermione no se podía decir lo mismo que de Ron, ella estaba ojerosa, pálida y sus ojos estaban muy hinchados.

Al ver el rostro de Hermione Ron se preocupó.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?, tu aspecto no es bueno – Preguntó el rojillo preocupado por su amiga

- Si, estoy bien, bueno ya me iba – Corto muy fríamente la preocupación de Ron

- Espera – Ron la Tomó por el hombro cuando ella se levantaba

- Si que pasa Ron – La cara de Hermione parecía iluminarse de pronto

-¿Haz visto a Harry? –

- No ya me voy -  y Hermione se fue.

"Ya lo sabe"

"¿Qué sabe?"

" pues obvio, lo que te estabas preguntando"

"¿eww?"

"si, ella ya sabe que eres novio de Luna"

"claro que no nadie pudo haberle dicho"

" ¿Y que tal si Harry le dijo? "

"ella no ha hablado con Harry"

"Puede que halla sido Ginny"

"¿Ginny que tiene que ver?"

"Pues que es amiga de Luna y tal vez le dijo que eran novios, y Ginny le contó a Hermione"

"No creo que Luna le halla dicho algo a Ginny y Ginny a Hermione"

" entonces **Sherlock, si nadie le ha dicho a Hermione q eres novio de Luna, por que esta tan rara "**

"hay yo que se, ella es rara, ¿o crees que ya sepa algo?"

"… voz mental, sigues escuchando, ¿que pasara si Hermione ya sabe que, tu sabes, que Luna es mi novia?"

" ¿Y por que te preocupa tanto lo que piense Hermione?"

"Pues, por que, por que… por que ella es mi amiga, además a ella tu sabes que no le cae bien Luna"

" aja y yo soy Merlín, acéptalo, estas enamorado de Hermione, pero no lo quieres aceptar y estas refugiándote en Luna "

"no es cierto eso, yo no estoy enamorado de Hermione, y no estoy usando a Luna, yo la quiero"

"yo no dice q no quisieras a Luna, solo que es diferente como quieres a Luna y a Hermione "

"Entiende ¡yo NO quiero a Hermione!, yo quiero a Luna, Hermione es mi amiga"

La imagen era graciosa, Ron parado cercano a una mesa de la sala común, con tonalidades  desde el violáceo hasta el amarillo pasando por su rostro.

~*~*~*~

- Hey Harry!! -  un grito femenino a los lejos lo llamó dio un giro rápido y se encontró a Luna agitando la mano. Harry se dirigía hacia ella.

- Hola Luna, ya me dijo Ron – Luna se puso un poco colorada ante el comentario de Harry, pronto Harry se percató de que había otra chica

- Ah Harry ella es Rebecca Berskeen- Luna presento a la chica con Harry.

La chica era hermosísima para Harry, su cabello era castaño rojizo lacio y corto. Sus ojos de color verde terroso, grandes y con largas pestañas. Su nariz era recta y un poco respingada, sus pómulos bien definidos, tenía una bonita sonrisa,  era linda.

Su físico no era como el de Parvati, la chica 10, tampoco era tan flaquita como Luna, era algo así como Hermione, tal vez un poco más llenita, sin llegar a verse gorda como la vaca de Pansy Parkinson. Era de la altura de Harry.

Para Harry ella era la chica más bella que hubiese visto en su vida.

- Mucho gusto Harry-  dijo Rebecca con una amistosa sonrisa

-Igualmente Rebecca – dijo Harry un poco cohibido por que la chica lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y era la primera vez que se veían

- Dime Becky-

- Esta bien Becky, ¿va, va, vas e, en Raven, Ravenclaw con Luna?- Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, no se sentía así, desde que había salido con Cho

-Para nada, soy de Hufflepuff de 5º, peor no te pongas nervioso- y la chica le dedico la sonrisa más coqueta del mundo mientras lucía sus largas pestañas (no piense q es una Zorra ni nada de eso, es buena y me cae muy bien =D)

- Bueno me voy, Harry, Becky, eh… tengo que… bueno Chao– y Luna salio disparada de ahí, pues parecía que ya no encajaba en la situación

~*~*~*~

(Y de vuelta a la sala común y la cara arco iris de mi querido Ronnie)

Ron tenía cara de idiota ahí parado, y súbitamente una imagen escalofriante para el, hizo que su expresión cambiara en dos segundos.

Ginny su pequeñita hermanita, se estaba besando con Dean Thomas, el estúpido, pervertido, depravado  con el que compartía habitación

-¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Dando semejante espectáculo!¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Te haz vuelto loca?! ¡¿Acaso nuestros padre no te enseñaron lo que es la moral?! – Ron gritaba como loco, haciendo que toda la sal común lo volteara a ver; y poniendo en ridículo a Ginny

Ginny ya había parado de besarse con Dean y estaba hecha una leona

- ¡¿y a ti que te pasa Ron?! ¡¿Que no te enseñaron a respetar?! ¡Es mi vida no la tuya, no te interesa a quien beso!, Ahora por favor discúlpate - 

 -¡No que no te das cuanta que pareces una cualquiera aquí besándote con este Tipo! – los gritos de Ron habían hecho que hasta las personas que estaban en su habitación salieran a ver que sucedía

- ¡Que actitud tan Machista, yo no te digo nada por que te besas con Luna!- Ginny acababa de dar en el punto débil de Ron

- ¡Pe, pe, pe, pe, ro  es que  tu, tu, tu … ERES TAN SOLO UNA NIÑA! -

- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA, POR SI LO HABIAS NOTADO TENGO 15 AÑOS Y TU 16 SOLO LLEVAMOS UN AÑO DE DIFERENCIA! – Ginny había perdido los pocos estribos que le quedaban

- ¡NO ME HABLES ASI, AUN ASI ERES MENOR QUE YO! – Ron ya no sabía que más decir

- ¿Y ahora que me vas a decir? ¿Se te han acabado las ideas? – Ginny sabia perfectamente que Ron ya no tenía argumentos lo conocía perfectamente. Después de vivir 15 años con el era lógico.

- NO ME HABLES ASI – repitió – VIRGINIA… - ahora si que acababa de entrar en la boca del Lobo. Además de que no tenía más argumentos

Ginny acaba de abrir la boca para soltar no se que insulto cuando:

- ¡¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!!! – esa era Hermione

Ambos voltearon hacia las escaleras, donde Hermione se encontraba; ahora si que estaban en problemas.

- ¡Lo siento mucho pero 5 puntos menos para cada uno, por perturbar la paz, además ; ambos tienen detención el Lunes por la noche y les aconsejo que no hagan más disturbio – Hermione los había sentenciado

- Pero Hermione, ambos somos prefectos – pretexto Ron

- Pues con más razón hubieras pensado antes de comenzar a gritarle a Ginny – Al decir esto Ginny puso cara burlona – Y tu Ginny hubieras reaccionado antes de ponerte a pelear con este necio. No hay pretexto le informaré a la profesora McGonagall de esto.

~*~*~*~

 - Tengo hambre, pero aun falta demasiado para la comida- dijo Becky

- ¿quieres ir a las cocinas por algo de comida? – pregunto Harry con cara de bobo que babea pro una chica

- Se puede hacer eso - 

- Si. Sígueme – y Harry llevo a Becky rumbo a la cocina

Harry se sentía tan bien, por fin  desde hacia 4 meses estaba feliz. Se le había olvidado la depresión tan fuerte por al que pasaba, ya no se sentía molesto con el mundo.

Becky era  lo que hacía que se sintiera así. Desde que ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa, ya nada le preocupaba, sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Y de un momento a otro todo dio un vuelco, recordó que eso había sentido cuando le gustaba Cho; de seguro se había enamorado de Becky, pero dudaba que todo hubiese sucedido tan pronto. También recorrido la rabia que sintió cuando se peleo con Cho y se dejaron de hablar, una rabia combinada con una especie de dolor. 

"El amor duele" se dijo así mismo, luego volteo a ver a Becky y su Sonrisa hizo que ese pensamiento desapareciera.

Pronto llegaron al retrato del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, una puerta se abrió y pasaron.

- Señor Harry Potter ha venido a Visitarme, Harry Potter es muy amable – un pequeño ser de grande y redondos ojos verdes y una nariz picuda estaba abrazado a Harry

- eh… Gracias Dobby -

- Harry Potter no ha traído a sus amigos el señor Ron Weasley, ni la señorita Hermione Granger, pero trae una nueva amiga – dijo Dobby acercándose a Becky y estrechándole fuertemente la mano –Dobby Señorita-

Rebeca sonrió y se presentó – Rebecca Berskeen, mucho gusto –

- Señor, señorita; gustan algo de comer – ofreció Dobby con  al menos 15 elfos rodeándolo con bandejas llenas de pastelillos

- Si muchas gracias, Dobby -

Después de un rato que comieron y hablaron con Dobby, Winky y otros elfos  salieron con los bolsillos llenos de pastelillos.

Harry y Becky reían como locos, y apenas salieron por la puerta del frutero una horrorosa y ceñuda cara los hizo dejar de reír y papar en seco.

Era el mismísimo Snape, con su rostro pálido, su cabello grasiento y su expresión malhumorada, que al ver a Harry, fue cambiada por una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Señor Potter, señorita Berskeen, con que robando pastelillos de las cocinas, 20 puntos menos para cada uno y tienen detención el Lunes por la noche, todo esto será informado a la profesora McGonagall y a la Profesora Sprout. Tal como tu padre Potter un ladronzuelo asqueroso, pero que se podía esperar; y Tu Berskeen, no te recomiendo que te juntes con Potter, es una mala influencia, ahora cada quien vallase a su sala común, por que si no, les va a ir muy mal – Snape le hizo cosquillas al frutero y entro por la puerta que apareció

Rebecca y Harry fueron a sus salas comunes respectivamente, ambos estaban visiblemente enfadados, y sobretodo Harry por lo que Snape había dicho de su padre.

- Harry no le hagas caso a Snape es un estúpido de cabello grasiento- (las fans de Snape, no odio a Snape, me cae bien, es mi papa)

- No me importa lo que el diga, gracias Becky-

- Bueno yo me voy por allá –  dijo Rebecca y para sorpresa de Harry se acerco a Becky y le planto un beso en la mejilla, estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho

 - Me voy – dijo Rebecca y se giró en dirección a la sala común

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, se que salio un poco de contexto con el reto de la historia, pero yo tengo un punto de vista.

Miren en realidad nos estamos basando en el libro de Harry Potter, no en el libro Ron, Hermione y sus líos amorosos o algo así; simplemente por que no existe, así que nos estamos basando en Harry Potter, pues también se tiene que hablar de Harry y de los demás personajes de la historia (como Ginny), poco a poco irán apareciendo otros personajes habituales de la historia.

También en este capitulo introduje un nuevo personaje, la verdad me cae muy bien, igual que Luna, quiero aclarar que no es una Mary Sue, simplemente es un personaje más, aunque pronto se van a dar cuenta que entrara en conflicto con varios personajes.

Me costo mucho trabajo definir a Rebecca, en un principio iba ser un clon de Cho y luego un Clon de Harry, pero en femenino, hasta que salio, y luego tuve mucho problemas con el nombre, de verdad, casi me rompo la cabeza con su nombre. Si no hubiera sido x Roxy (jajaja ntc Rose).

Si piensan que Rebecc tiene alguna similitud con Ginny, es mera coincidencia, tal vez un poco en el cabello y muy ligero, Ginny, es muy inteligente y Fuerte, sin olvidar poderosa. Rebecca, es simpática, sociable, linda, pero es un poco tonta.

Les gusto la parte de ron que hizo como un hermano celoso???

A mi si me fasino, aunque Ginny tubo razón al decir que su actitud era machista (arriba los derechos de la mujer!!!!, jaja sorries, pero soy un pokitin feminista y defensora de los derechos humanos=D)

En fin, dejenme mucho rewies, porfa!!!

Dedicado para Rose, Hilda, Link Weasley, Rupert Fan, Ann de Weasley, Melania Weasley, y todoos las demas personitas lindas que me leen y me van a dejar un rewwie, los quiero mucho byes, se cuidan.

ATTE: Risha Weasley Longbottom


End file.
